Chances Taken, Hope Embraced
by born.for.this.misery
Summary: ALICE/BELLA. FEMMSLASH. AU. Bella has been depressed for months after the depature of Edward, Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. Can she forgive them when they return? And what other struggles will she face when she falls inlove with Alice
1. What Must We Do To Restore? Part I

Title: Chances Taken, Hope Embraced.

Fandom: The Twilight Saga

Pairing: Alice & Bella

Rating: M

POV: Bella Swan

Chapter 1: What Must We Do To Restore?

… _**I've seen worlds that don't belong**_

_**My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize**_

_**Tell me why we live like this**_

_**Keep me safe inside**_

_**Your arms like towers**_

_**Tower over me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Cause we are broken**_

_**What must we do to restore**_

_**Our innocence**_

_**And oh, the promise we adored **_

_**Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole…**_

I could hear the music blasting out of the speakers of my room clearly even though I was is the shower. The feeling of the hot water cascading over my body, releasing the tension in my back and shoulders was a welcome relief from the icy water that I had so recently been submerged in. I had drowned, Scratch that I had almost drowned. Thankfully, Jake had saved me. I think maybe even if it was only for a second I accepted it, Death. It wasn't my intention to kill myself, subconsciously maybe but it never occurred to me I could be suicidal. I hadn't taken into account the current or how strong the force of the water might have been, I didn't even thing about how the weight of my clothing would hold me down but still maybe for a second, just maybe I had welcomed the thought of letting the water obliterate me.

I was human after all, wasn't I? It's what_** he**_ wanted, what _**she**_ wanted but still I wondered how could I be completely human living with the knowledge I have, with the things that I have experience? _**He**_ wanted me to forget but how do you forget entire worlds, civilizations, and people? How can I forget my family? I never thought I would be that girl, the one who thinks breaking up with her boyfriend is the end of the world so hopefully I'm not; I mean it wasn't just him, forgetting for a second that we were supposed to be forever, literally I didn't just get dumped by my boyfriend. Almost everyone that I any sort of emotional connection with left in the space of 24 hours _**he**_ was barely a blip on my radar.

There were Esme and Carlisle, although maybe not as much Carlisle because I still had Charlie but it wasn't like Renee was visiting anytime soon. Esme was formerly the closest thing to a mother I had. Then came Emmett and Rose, he was like the ultimate big brother, embarrassing me endlessly but still protecting me completely. I can't say the same for Rosalie but I know that they is more to that than he had ever told me. Finally Jasper and…_**Her,**_ Jasper always kept his distant for the obvious reasons even though in the end it didn't really matter. I knew he had no problems with me personally or at least I hoped that but…_**her**_? I think _**she **_hurt me even more than _**he**_ had. In a relationship you're always going to have problems, large ones or just silly disagreements, I always had them with _**him**_ but _**she**_ was the one I turned to and _**she**_ didn't even say goodbye. The two people I love (or was it _**loved**_?) the most other than my own parents and they simply abandoned me. Is anybody react well with that? Had Charlie? I knew it destroyed him seeing me the way I've been but if anybody could relate to it and just understand that I needed time shouldn't it be him? Didn't he get that nothing but time and maybe not even that would be the only thing that could help me, the only thing other than _**them…**_

I made my way out of the bathroom wearing a plain tank and boy shorts, my usual sleeping attire and I grabbed my book off the nightstand. My nightmares were something I had become accustomed to over the months and although I was so far unable to bring them to a complete stop I found that when I read the weren't as bad. If Charlie found one thing harder than seeing me constantly miserable it was waking up to me screaming out from emotional agony. At the moment I am reading the book, Catcher In The Rye, I have to say that I love it so I am trying to reading as slowly as possible. HOLY MOTHER OF – I was pulled away from the book and momentarily deafened by the loud screeching of a car plummeting down our street. Rushing to my bedroom window saw the blur of a yellow sports car coming to a stop in front of my house. I kept staring at the car waiting for the driver to exit but nothing came, I wondered why someone who seemed in such a complete rush could just be sitting there. I jumped in surprise at the sound of my bedroom door slamming shut; it was probably the wind from my open window…except my door was closed. I turned around imminently and I found myself face to face with someone I thought I'd never see again.

I looked everywhere up, down, left, right, skin, lips, hair, eyes. I struggled with myself hate her for leaving, get angry, yell, cry, she's back now she won't leave you again, will she? This all happened in a split second before I launched myself onto her. Alice.

"I, you're, you're here, b-back. Oh My God. I-I missed you." I was literally clinging to her as if my life depended on it, I didn't know why she'd come back or if she would stay but I don't think I'd ever been happier to see anyone.

"Bella, I don't, how, I mean I saw…" I had never seen Alice or any vampire for that matter speak with so much uncertainty. She frightened me not because she was a vampire or because her eyes were currently coal black but because she looked utterly broken and her eye were dull, that light, gone and not because she needed the hunt.

"Bella," she said my name again," How are you alive?"

**AN: This isn't even half of what I have planned for the first chapter but I just wanted to see if anyone liked it before I continued. Please give me any feedback you can and tell me if you think it's worth continuing. From what I've written you probably get the jist of it and I will agree that to begin with it is the classic Alice and Bella get together after Alice comes back in New Moon but it gets a lot better and way, way AU. I've planned around 20 chapters and I've already added a new character so anything you can give me to motivate will be a big help as im not very confident with my writing.**

**THANK YOU & OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**


	2. What Must We Do To Restore? Part II

Chapter 2: What Must We Do To Restore? Part II

… _**I've seen worlds that don't belong**_

_**My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize**_

_**Tell me why we live like this**_

_**Keep me safe inside**_

_**Your arms like towers**_

_**Tower over me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Cause we are broken**_

_**What must we do to restore**_

_**Our innocence**_

_**And oh, the promise we adored**_

_**Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole…**_

**#AN: Hey guys I'm so sorry for the wait but I really just need inspiration, thankfully XxKelleyxX and her story 'Age Doesn't Matter In Love" has given me that. I don't know if she reads this but if she does she and all of you should thank her for this chapter and if you don't read her story go do it NOW don't even bother reading this one because her is so so so amazing!**

**Any way thank you for all your kind reviews especially Ashfisher92 (Please don't hurt me) and Vel Angelus Rox I am planning on 'ripping Edward a new one' so don't worry. On with the show...**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my bead over analysing the last ten minutes of my life with amazing scrutiny. _**Sh-**_ Alice had gone to hunt promising me and reassuring me that she would come back. She had rushed of quickly after a long hug that may have fractures a few of my ribs but I couldn't blame her she seem so relieved to see me even more so than I because she thought I was dead. So that meant she had seen me jump she had been watching me then, had she been watching the whole time? or had that particular life threatening situation jumped out at her? and why hadn't she seen Jake save me? Before I had the chance to think myself into a comatose state I heard my window closing gently and Alice was cross legged on my bed in front of me.

I don't think either of us really knew what to say we kind of just sat there for I while doing nothing although I'm sure that Alice had seen me decide to talk several times.

"Bella just ask, please whatever it is you're changing your mind to quickly for me to see," she seemed so desperate and maybe frustrated to but I still struggled to ask what I wanted to know .

"Did you- were you- I mean could you see me this whole time, were you watching me?"

"Yes. I mean some times you would disappear and I would worry but you'd show up after a few hours. I'd be half way here every time you'd reappear eventually Carlisle came to the conclusion you were hanging out with the mutts. I'd heard you mention them a few times and he remembered how close Charlie was with a few of them."

Oh, I thought so she couldn't see the wolves? I wonder why that is?

"I was human so I can see humans and I am a vampire so I can see vampires but-"

"You've never been a wolf," I finished.

"Exactly," she said with a small smile. This new information had side tracked me from my original question had Alice seen me? Yes.

"So you saw me all those months, all the e-mails, the nightmares and you didn't do anything?" I knew I was getting angry but my most prominent emotion at the moment was sadness. She had seen my pain and done nothing.

"Bella please you have to understand none of us wanted to leave Forks not even Rose but Carlisle agreed with _**him **_ he said that you should have a chance to be human and live out that life without our interference. We couldn't disobey Carlisle like that Bella he has done to much for all of us. It took me to long to realise that, I may have disagreed with _**my brothers **_actions but Carlisle took me in, made me a part of his family and he was reasonable. I was a...brat for lack of a better term to begin with but I cut a deal. I told them this would happen I told _**him, **_Bella but everyone said you would get over it but I saw you in the woods, and here in your room, screaming for me and for him_**. **_I couldn't bear it Bella seeing you like that but I wanted to show him that you wouldn't get better that this was what he'd__done to you by keeping us away__but it just made him angrier, he-" she paused recalling the memory. There was something about the look in her eyes and the way she was talking about _**him**_ that frightened me I wasn't I emotion that I think I have ever seen one her, hatred maybe but something had definitely happened.

"Alice what happened? You can tell me, please I want to know."

"I thought it would make him want to come back, I thought- He got angry Bella we fought and I know he wanted to kill me I saw it and then he left. He checks in every few months for Carlisle and Esme's sake but we haven't spoken. Everyone was angry for a little while not directly at me but more at the situation, Emmett and Rose kind of stayed out of the way, Carlisle threw himself into work and Esme practically sat by the phone waiting for the next call and Jazz couldn't stand to be in the same room as me half the time. He said the pain was too much. He wasn't happy when I left, he kept telling me to leave you be, let you get on with our life but I just- I had to come back Bella if you hadn't have nearly died I still would have, I couldn't take it any more."

She wasn't talking to _**him **_because of me. " Alice I'm so sorry," I couldn't believe what I'd done the were siblings sure but they were the best of friends as well.

"For what Bella? You're done nothing I should never have left I knew what would happen and I still went. Bella I promise you I'm not going to leave this time, they can either stay or that can returned but you're my sister too and I'm so sorry for what I've done." I had come into this conversation not really knowing if I was going to be angry at Alice for leaving or happy she had returned but I could both see and hear the pain and the sincerity in her voice as she spoke to me. She meant every word she was saying and that was enough for me.

"Alice I was in a bad place, I still am and Jake made it better for a while but I needed you. I mean forget all of this vampire and werewolf crap my boyfriend left me and I needed my best friend and you weren't there. I forgive you Alice really I understand now but all those things that I did the motorbikes and the cliff; at the start I was doing it to see him, I'm not crazy but I could honestly see him and here him begging me not to do it but eventually it wasn't about seeing him it was about you seeing me. I wrote you so many e-mails, I had so much that I needed to tell you. Alice please I don't care how selfish I am being right now but you can't leave me."

"Bella I swear to you I won't ever leave again. Wait... What motorbikes?"

"Oh well obviously you didn't see because I was with Jacob and you probably didn't see all of the stuff that happened with Laurent either did you?"

"Laurent?" Alice questioned with utter shock, "He came here, for you? What did he want?"

"He said that Victoria wanted revenge for James but that he couldn't help himself but it was okay because what he would do was nothing compared to what Victoria had in store for me. Jacob and the others saved me."

"We should have been here Bella, I'm sorry." God with the apologies again. I just got my best friend back and I really don't want to be walking around on egg shells.

"Alice no more apologies okay? It's been a long day, it's been a long few months. I'm exhausted and all that matters to me it that you are here right now," and I meant that. It wasn't like I was saying that I was over it just like that, a lot had happened and more than anything it just made all the more important that she was here.

"Of course Bella. Come on you need sleep and I guessing a lot of it," that was for sure I hadn't had a good nights sleep since the Cullen's had left.

"Alice?" I said quietly cautious of what I was about to ask of her.

"What Bella?" I had miss that; the way she said my name it wasn't like anyone else said it and now after all this time it still sounded exactly the same.

"Hold me," I wasn't sure if she would be able to, I mean she had obviously done it before but it had been a while and she may not of been able to cope with my sent. However in true vampire fashion with amazing speed and grace we were both under the covers of my bed, Alice's arms wrapped tightly around my waist from behind.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night Ali," I replied to the pixie embracing me. I felt so safe and comfortable in her arms and unafraid of the nightmares that had hunted me for so many months.

**#AN: So I hope you liked this chapter! Originally Alice and Charlie were meant to have a conversation at the end but I really liked the way this chapter ended plus I didn't want to drag on to much because I felt like there was a lot of repetitiveness in this chapter. **

**Anyway I will be sure to update soon, unlike last time. Reviews are always loved but don't feel obligated. **

**Sorry for any Spelling and Grammar mistakes.**

** OWNS THE TWILIGHT SAGA!**

**Also your thoughts on Alice calling Bella sweetheart? I wasn't really sure what her pet name would be so ideas will be taken on board.**

**Until next time...**

**xxEm**


End file.
